Now or Never
by GlycerineQueen28
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata, Hinata loves Naruto and Naruto loves Ramen. Actual summary inside. Rated M for language and possible lemons in later chapters. Contains NaruHina and one sided KibaHina. Please read and review! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A drunk and lonely Kiba confronts Hinata about his feelings for her. But she doesn't feel the same way, seeing as she already loves a certain yellow haired, ramen loving Ninja and Kiba is not happy about it. Will Naruto come to her rescue? Will Hinata ever tell Naruto how she feels? Contains NaruHina and one sided KibaHina. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did Rock Lee would be in EVERY episode and Naruto and Hinata would be together already!**

"Naruto." Hinata whispered, and a small smile crept onto her lips. She'd spent the majority of the afternoon hidden in the woods. She was using her Byakugan to watch Naruto train not too far away.

'_Maybe today… I could talk to him.'_ She thought, her smile growing at the idea of speaking to him. _'No… I couldn't talk to him.'_ A blush spread across her pale face as she continued to watch him. _'He's concentrating so hard on his training today. It would be a shame to interrupt him.'_

x

"Where are you, Hinata?" Kiba asked aloud as he wandered groggily through the forest, searching for his teammate. He could smell her, but for some reason he couldn't seem to find her. He tripped over an upturned root in the earth and stumbled. A half empty bottle of sake fell from his hand and landed on the ground with a small thud. As he bent down to pick it up he heard a small noise up ahead of him. Straightening up he took another drink of sake. Cringing at its taste, he shook his head a few times and then resumed his search for Hinata.

He walked along in the direction of the noise he'd heard before. Sure enough there she was. She was pressed up against a large tree, and she seemed to be watching something with her Byakugan. Oddly, she hadn't yet noticed his presence. Grinning, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata gasped and spun away from him, striking him in the face as she did so. Her body instantly went into a fighting position.

Kiba rubbed his cheek and made a face. "Ouch Hinata, what did you do that for?"

She released her Byakugan as she saw who her attacker was. "Oh Kiba, I'm so sorry. I-I thought you were an enemy."

"Do all of your enemies try to hug you or something?" He spat.

"N-no. You just surprised me. Did I hurt you?"

He shrugged. "Naw, really all you hurt was my pride." He chucked quietly. "Can't believe I let you hit me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata."

"Where is Akamaru?" She looked around for him. "He isn't here?"

Kiba groaned. "Yeah, about that. He cut one of his paws on our last mission and it got infected. So he has to stay off his feet for a few days. But anyways he was sleeping, so I decided to go for a walk."

"I see. Please tell Akamaru that I hope he feels better really soon."

He smiled at her. "I will."

"Kiba?" Hinata asked suddenly as she noticed the bottle of sake clamped in Kiba's hand. "Have you been drinking that?"

He rolled his eyes. "So what if I am?"

She frowned. "I don't- I don't know. I didn't know that you- that you-"

Kiba laughed half heartedly. "That I what? Drink sake? Yeah, I drink it all the time."

"That's not very healthy, you know."

He waved off her comment. "Don't matter." His speech was beginning to come out in slurs.

"It does matter. If something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I'm your team mate. I'd rather you turn to me instead of doing what you're doing, Kiba."

"Well, thanks Hinata. But you don't see me criticizing your choices. After all, all you do is spend your days pining after that idiot Naruto, but what do I do? I keep my mouth shut and let you do what you want." He put the bottle to his lips again.

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you Kiba."

His face softened a bit. "I know you are, and it means a lot to me, Hinata."

She smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

"So what were you doing out here all by yourself anyways?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh. W-well, you see I was –I was um –" Hinata's face reddened as tried to think up an excuse for her actions.

Her small voice was cut out by another much louder voice somewhere in the forest close by. "Giant Rasengan!"

Kiba wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Of course. You were out here spying on Naruto. I should have known. Why else would you be alone in the woods, using your Byakugan to stare through a tree?"

Hinata looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say.

"Hinata what do you even see in him anyways? He's loud, he's annoying and he isn't even a very good ninja. He's an idiot."

She still wouldn't look at him. She chewed on bottom lip.

"He barely ever completes any of his missions. He always messes everything up. And he's still only a Genin. And to top it all off his voice is so irritating. 'Grandma Tsunade can't I have a better mission than this?' Someday I'm going to be Hokage! And I stick to my word that's my ninja way!' God, he's a freaking joke, Hinata. He'll never be Hokage. And even if he did somehow miraculously manage that I could never –"

Suddenly Kiba felt a pain in his chest and he found himself flying backwards. He crashed into a tree. "What the hell was that?" He looked around for the source of the attack and his eyes landed on Hinata. She was back in her fighting stance, her palm facing outwards as if she'd been the one who'd hit him. Her Byakugan was activated and she looked angrier than he had ever seen her.

"Hinata? Did you hit me?" He clutched at his chest as he rose on shaky legs.

"I did not hit any vital organs." She answered plainly, her voice angry.

"Why did you hit me?" He stared at her.

She was shaking and her hands were balled into fists.

"Hinata?"

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again! He is an amazing ninja! Yes, he might only be a Genin and he might be loud, but everything else you said about him was wrong! Naruto never gives up! He fights for what he believes in and he always fights for his friends! He has risked his life countless times to save others! And he will be Hokage! I know he will! And he will be a great leader for this village! The leaf needs someone like him, someone with his compassion and his heart! He is the best person I have ever known! My ninja way is to be strong like he is one day! So when you insult him, you insult me! So don't you dare say anything like that ever again! Do you hear me Kiba?" Hinata stopped screaming and took a deep breath.

Kiba was staring at her open-mouthed. He never thought he would ever hear her yell like that.

Hinata's eye widened as she realized that she'd been yelling at him. "Kiba, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I-it just slipped out. I'm –"

"It's fine Hinata. I guess I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just don't like him." He rubbed at his sore neck. "But I don't get it Hinata. You know he's never going to feel the way you do. He barely even knows you exist. And he's 'in love' with Sakura."

"I know that, but –"

"Why would you waste all these years pinning after a guy that doesn't want you and probably won't ever want you? You're beautiful Hinata, way more than Sakura and Ino and all the other girls in the village. You could have any man that you want. But instead you chose that –that kid." He spat out the word kid. "So why him?"

"I-I already told you why, Kiba."

"You told me, yeah, but that doesn't mean I understand. I like you, Hinata, a lot. I have for a while now. And if you would just let me, I could love you. I'd protect you. I would keep you safe!"

Hinata stared at the ground again. "Kiba, you're my friend. But that's all that I want us to be. I –"

He threw the bottle of sake to the ground, shattering it. "How can you chose him over me?!"

Hinata cringed. "I-I –" Her voice faltered.

Kiba walked over to where she stood and pulled her into a tight hug. She stiffened and tried to remove herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Kiba, let go. Please."

He pulled back slightly to look at her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Why won't you just let me love you, Hinata? We would be good together. I know we would."

She tried to pull away again and he grabbed her wrist. "Kiba, that hurts. Please let go of me."

"No, I'm not going to let you go. You should be mine!"

"Kiba you're hurting me!"

He grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and forced his lips against hers.

She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. Unable to get away, she went limp in his arms.

He broke the kiss, to come up for air and when he did she screamed as loud as she could, "NARUTO!"

"How can you yell for him when I'm right here? How can you –"

"KIBA!" an angry voice rang out, echoing all around them. "LET HINATA GO NOW!"

Kiba stumbled back. "Dammit!"

Hinata gasped. "Naruto!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by Narutos. Two of them grabbed Kiba's arms and dragged him away from Hinata. Another punched him in the face as the real Naruto scooped Hinata into his arms. "Hinata, are you alright?" he asked, worry in his voice.

She smiled. "N-Naruto, you're really here." And then she passed out in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews they mean so much to me! Hope you like this next chapter! By the way this story takes place during Naruto Shippuden, so Naruto and Hinata are around sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto held Hinata's unconscious body close as he ran through the woods back to the village. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "N-Naruto!" she gasped, startling him.

He stopped suddenly, and swayed for a moment before steadying himself. "Hinata you're awake! Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm f-fine."

His face was concerned. "Are you sure? I can take you to see Grandma Tsunade."

She shook her head. "N-no really I'm fine, N-Naruto."

"Okay. Do you want me to take you home then?"

Her face went an even brighter shade of red. "Home? With you? N-Naruto, this is all so sudden."

He frowned. "Well, actually I meant I would take you to your house Hinata."

Her face fell slightly. "My house? Oh n-no. I don't want to go home yet. Neji is there and he'll be able t-to tell that something's wrong."

"Okay, well I guess you could come over to my apartment for a while if you wanted. I could make us some Ramen." He moved his face closer to hers. "Do you like Ramen, Hinata?"

She nodded, her face going even redder. "Y-yes Naruto."

He grinned. "Okay! Time for Ramen!"

x

Naruto turned the key in the lock and swung open the door to this apartment. "So this is home." He said, laughing nervously.

Hinata looked around the tiny apartment and smiled. "It's nice."

He closed the door behind them. "You don't have to say that. I live here. I know for a fact that it's not very nice. It's small and cramped, but it's home all the same."

"No. I mean it. It's cozy."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess that's a good way to describe it."

Her eyes came to rest on the ramen poster hanging on his wall. "I like this."

"Oh, that old thing? Yeah, gotta show off my love of ramen somehow." His face perked up. "Ooh! Speaking of Ramen I'm going to go make us some now!"

"Okay." She walked over beside him and watched him as he worked.

x

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Hinata noticed Naruto wasn't eating with his usual vigor and inhuman speed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto broke the silence first.

His voice startled her and she dropped her chopsticks into the soup. "W-what for?"

"For making you sit in my apartment and eat ramen from a cup."

"Oh, I-I-"

He let out a sigh. "I would have taken you to Ichiraku's but-" He pulled his frog shaped wallet out of his pocket and frowned as he peered inside it, "I'm kind of totally broke right now."

"I don't mind Naruto. Th-this is nice."

He rolled his eyes. "Naw, you're just saying that to make me feel better." He smiled then and spun around in his chair to face her. "Hey Hinata! I'll tell you what. I'm going to take you out for ramen really soon okay? As soon as I get paid from my next mission I'll come and get you, okay?"

Her face went a dark shade of pink. "O-okay."

He grinned. "So it's a date then."

"A-a date?" she squeaked out.

His face fell slightly. "Hey Hinata?"

"Yes N-Naruto?" She was confused at his sudden change from happy and grinning, to solemn and frowning.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of-of course."

His voice was low. "Do you not like me or something?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Why would you think that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He pushed some of his uneaten ramen around the bottom of the cup with his chopsticks. "It's just that whenever we're together you always faint. At first I thought you might be sick or that you'd been training too hard. But it happens every time I'm near you. So I just figured that you didn't like me or that I annoyed you I guess. And you rarely meet my eye when we talk, so I just kind of feel like you don't want to talk to me."

"No Naruto. I-I always want to talk to you. I really like talking to you actually. I'm just really s-shy I guess. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Oh alright. That's good Hinata. You're important to me. I'm glad you don't hate me or something." He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes widened. "I'm… Important… to you, Naruto?"

He looked up at her. "Of course you are Hinata. You're my friend. I care about you."

"Of course. Friends." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Hinata?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What was going on between you and Kiba?" he asked slowly.

"I made him mad. We a-argued."

"Why was he mad at you?"

"I-I said something he didn't like."

Naruto gripped the side of the table. "He hurt you just because you said something he didn't like?" His voice was almost like a growl.

She rubbed her wrist, wincing at the bruise she could feel forming around it. "He only hurt me a little. But he didn't mean it. D-don't worry."

"Why didn't you want him to kiss you, Hinata?"

She gasped and turned in her seat to stare at him. "You-you saw that?!"

He nodded, a solemn look on his face. "One of my shadow clones saw it. I came to find you right away. If only I'd been closer I could have stopped it sooner."

"Thank y-you, Naruto."

"Why didn't you want him to kiss you?" he asked again.

She took a deep breath. "I-I don't love him. I think that something like that should be shared only with the one- t-the one that you love."

"I see."

An awkward silence hung over them for a moment.

"Did you hear anything else?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs together.

He didn't answer right away. Instead he continued playing with what was left of his Ramen.

"N-Naruto?"

"Did you really mean what you said, Hinata?" he asked without looking up at her.

"W-what I said about what?"

"About me. Do you really think I'm a good ninja? Do you really think I'll become Hokage someday?"

"Of course I m-meant it Naruto; I've always believed you would become Hokage."

"Why? Why do you have so much faith in me Hinata? Like Kiba said, I'm only a lousy Genin. I couldn't even manage to bring Sasuke back to the village." He slammed his fist down on the table. "I just screw everything up."

"You're wrong Naruto."

"Why do you say that?"

"Be-because… Um… Because you –I… Um…" her voice came out in tiny squeaks.

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind Hinata. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter anyway. Just forget I even asked." He flashed her a half hearted smile, "But thank you for trying to make me feel better. You're a good friend." Stretching his arms above his head, he got to his feet and glanced over at the clock. "It's getting late. I should get you home." He said as he made his way to the door.

Hinata stood up and began to follow him. But her feet wouldn't work. She couldn't bring herself to move. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

His words rang in her ears.

'_You're a good friend.' _

'_You're important to me.'_

'_It's a date then.'_

'_I care about you, Hinata.'_

He had his hand on the doorknob.

It was now or never.

'_You're important to me. You're my friend.'_

Friend. Friend. She knew if she didn't speak now that's all she would ever be to him.

He turned the knob and began to pull the door open.

Now. Now. NOW!

"No Naruto!" Hinata heard her voice coming out of her mouth before she could stop it. But it didn't sound like her voice. It was loud, and strong and full of determination. "It does matter! I know you will become the Hokage someday! You always give everything your all! You might not get everything right all the time, but that doesn't stop you from trying! There is no one else like you in the entire world!"

Naruto turned around to look at her.

"You're kind, and caring and you're never too busy to help your friends and you are an amazing ninja! And I know you will be the Hokage! I believe in you! Because you are strong Naruto and because you are my ninja way. I love you Naruto Uzumaki!"

She'd said it. She'd finally told him how she felt after so long. And she didn't stutter or trip on her words. Her face turned red and she sank down to her knees. She could feel her tears welling up inside her, desperately trying to get loose.

"Hinata, you said you-you love me?" He asked staring at her.

"I'm sorry!" she hiccupped, and buried her face in her hands. Then her tears spilled from her eyes and fell to the floor.

She heard Naruto close the door. Hinata hiccupped again and began to cry harder. "H-he left. He d-d-doesn't love me. I've ruined e-every-th-th-thing." She sobbed into her hands.

Suddenly strong arms were around her. "I'm still here Hinata. I'm not going anywhere."

Her breath caught in her throat upon hearing his words. He was holding her. Naruto was holding her. She leaned into him and his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. She rested her face in the crook of his neck and her tears slowed to a stop as he held her.

"I can't tell you that I love you, Hinata. I feel like this is the time I'm supposed to say it, but I also know it would be wrong to say it without meaning it. I'm not really sure that I even know what love is yet. I never had parents to teach me about stuff like that. I mean I still have my friends, and Grandma Tsunade, and-and the Pervy Sage…" his voice cracked as he said the last name. "But still, I don't really know if I even know how to love someone. But I do know that I care about you. I want to keep you safe." He softly stroked her hair as he spoke. "I don't like seeing you cry. If it were up to me I'd never let you cry again. You should be happy all the time." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "I might not know what love is right now, but I would like to find out. And I think I'd like to find out with you, Hinata."

"Oh N-Naruto." She smiled against his neck and hugged him tighter.

They sat like that for a while, their bodies entwined together, just holding each other. Hinata wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she didn't mind. She found herself wishing and hoping that this moment would never end.

"Hinata." Naruto said suddenly. He lightly grasped her shoulders and pulled her back a bit.

Despite how happy she felt at having him hold her, she was worried by the serious tone in his voice. She bit her lip and stared down at her hands, but didn't answer him. "Hinata." He said again. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Hinata." He slid his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up towards his. "Look at me."

Slowly Hinata opened her eyes. She gulped when she saw how close together their faces were. "N-Naruto?" she squeaked.

He smiled at her then, and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Thank you, Hinata."

"You're w-welcome N-Naruto." She said quietly.

He still had his fingers beneath her chin. "Hinata?" He wiped away a stray tear on her cheek.

"Y-yes?"

"There's something I'd like to try."

"There-there is?" She gazed up at him. He nodded, causing his nose to brush up against hers.

She gulped again at their sudden closeness.

His bright blue eyes were half lidded. He guided her face even closer to his. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips with her own.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered again.

She opened her lavender eyes wide and stared at him. He slid his hand across the line of her jaw and let it rest at the side of her face beneath her ear.

Hinata was sure her face was redder than it had ever been before in her entire life. Naruto had never been this close to her before. "Naruto," she squeaked out his name.

A thoughtful smile flashed across his face. "You know Hinata," he whispered, "I think it's really cute when your voice gets all high like that."

"Y-you do?" Her voice squeaked again, she couldn't help it.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. For some reason it makes me want to kiss you even more."

"K-kiss m-m-me?"

Naruto shut his eyes and closed the small, practically nonexistent distance between them, pressing his lips tentatively against hers.

Hinata gasped against his mouth and for a moment she thought she might faint. But she didn't faint. Instead she felt her lips responding to his kiss and her arms instinctively wound themselves around his neck. She felt his body relax against hers and she knotted her fingers into his hair. 'I'm dreaming, aren't I? This is all just a perfect dream.'

He pulled her tighter against him and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

'No. This isn't a dream. This is real.'

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. His face was confused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Did you not want me to?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not it."

Fear flashed across his face. "Then did I do something wrong? Was it bad?"

She smiled then and brought his face back down to hers. She kissed him first this time, pressing her hand lovingly against his cheek. "There's nothing wrong. It was perfect." She whispered into the kiss, "You're perfect Naruto."

He grinned. "Naw. You really think so?"

Hinata nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I know so, Naruto."

Still grinning he kissed her again.

x

As they kissed Naruto thought back on all his conversations with Hinata over the years. He thought about how red her face had gotten each time he'd been close to her. He remembered the way she would smile at him sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before how she'd felt about him. He'd spent all those years yearning for Sakura to love him, and he'd been oblivious to the fact that he already had someone that loved him more than anything. He was just too blind to see it, to see her. Hinata.

Hinata was in total bliss. Her thoughts were a jumble of happiness and pure joy as Naruto kissed her. She could feel his fingers in her hair and his arms around her and she thought that if she were to die tomorrow, she could die happy. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She had finally told Naruto how she felt. And he was kissing her. He was holding her. Naruto wanted to be with her. Naruto. Her Naruto.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. A tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek. She hadn't realized she'd been crying.

Naruto felt something wet on his face. "Hinata," he pulled back slightly. "Are you crying?"

She nodded, wiping at her eyes, but the tears she wiped away were just replaced with new ones.

His face fell. "But why?"

Hinata smiled through her tears. "Because I finally have you Naruto. These are tears of joy. I am so happy, Naruto."

A huge grin spread across his face, and he captured her lips with his own once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Knowing that you guys enjoy this makes writing it even better! This chapter is a little on the short side, I'm sorry! But I promise I'll make up for it with a nice longer one real soon! Please keep reviewing! (:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

x

"Tonight was nice, N-Naruto." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers, as they walked along the lamp-lighted street.

Naruto flashed her a grin. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Must have been that Ramen I made. I sure do know how to make a mean cup of Ramen."

She frowned, "Oh. Y-yes, it was very good."

He laughed. "Hinata, I was kidding. He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're the reason why tonight was so great."

She smiled, and she could feel a warm blush forming on her cheeks.

They stopped walking when they came to the main gate of the Hyuga Household.

Naruto laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, we're here."

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, we are."

Naruto drew her into a hug. "Goodnight Hinata." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hinata's heart flipped in her chest and she longed to deepen the kiss, but before she could he pulled back. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Come and see me tomorrow. Please?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

She smiled at him, "Of course."

"Great! I'll see you then, Hinata." He kissed her again, before turning to run back down the road to his apartment. "Bye!"

She waved and stood to watch him until he was out of sight. Hinata smiled as she walked up the path to her house, replaying what had just happened in her mind. She opened the front door and walked straight into Neji. She jumped back a bit and stared up at him, "Hi Neji. Wha-what are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, he simply said, "You're back late."

"Y-yes, sorry. I lost track of the time."

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing. I'm going to bed now. G-Goodnight."

"How's Naruto doing?"

Hinata gasped slightly, and turned back around. "N-narut-to? He-he's fine. Wh-why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just assumed he was having trouble breathing or something since you were giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation outside just now."

Her eyes widened, and her already pale face turned white. "I-I-I –"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down. I won't tell alright."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Neji."

He nodded. "Just be glad it was me that caught you and not Hiashi." He said as he walked down the hall to his room.

She gulped at the thought of what her father would have done and then went into her own bedroom. Only once she was burrowed warmly beneath her blankets did she realize how tired she really was. Snuggling her face against her pillows, Hinata drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with Naruto's name on her lips.

x

Naruto flopped down onto his bed, a huge grin plastered on his face. He'd spent the last two hours smiling constantly, and as he settled into bed, he decided that he didn't want to stop smiling. Ever. For once he really had something to smile about.

Not feeling very tired, he put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking. He thought about all that had happened today. How it had gone from just an average, mediocre day to being one of the best days of his life.

Hinata's face came to his mind and he could hear her voice in his head.

_'I know you will become the Hokage someday. I believe in you!'_

"Hinata believes in me." He whispered aloud to himself.

_'I love you Naruto Uzumaki!'_

He didn't think it was possible but his grin grew even more.

For the first night in months Naruto didn't think about anything bad before he fell asleep. He didn't think about Sasuke, or the Akatsuki or even the death of his beloved sensei. All he could think of was Hinata with her pale lavender eyes and her adorable smile.

"I really… like… her smile." He muttered aloud, before sleep finally overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry that I took so long to update this chapter! It was definitely the hardest one to write thus far! This chapter was originally going to be longer than the first three chapters put together, but I decided to cut it in half so you guys would have something to read today! By the way, the 'R' key on my laptop has recently developed a mind of its own, so if you see any missing R's I am so sorry. Well, anyways go forth and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The bright rays of morning light forced Kiba awake. He blinked his eyes rapidly, temporarily blinded by the sudden light. A chill rushed over his body and he shivered. His hands fumbled around him clumsily searching for his blanket, but instead his fingers closed around grass and dirt.

Groaning, he gave up his search for warmth as he rolled over in his bed, and attempted to get comfortable again. But for some reason his bed felt harder than usual, the mattress felt awkward, and slightly lumpy, and his sheets felt oddly prickly.

Prickly sheets, hard, lumpy mattress? Grass and dirt? He froze, as the realization that he wasn't at home in his own bed, crashed into his head.

He sat up quickly. "What the hell?" he blurted out, before clutching at his head and collapsing back onto the ground. His head felt like it might split open any minute now and the pounding in his skull was almost deafening. His face hurt almost as bad as his head. His left eye felt like it must have been on fire and it felt awkwardly puffy and larger than it should be.

Kiba snarled as his attention was torn away from the pain in his head, to the equally burning pain in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to squeeze the pain out of his gut. His stomach churned and spun around within him, as the nausea hit him.

He lay on the ground like that for what felt like hours. It might have actually been days, he couldn't be sure. His mind was spinning at lightning speed. He couldn't feel a single part of his body that didn't feel completely awful.

He needed to remember where he was and why he was there, but the inside of his head was a blurry mess.

He tried to open his eyes again, but shut them right away. The bright sunlight was too much for him. He couldn't even force his left eye to open the whole way; it was as if something was holding it closed. He dragged himself up into a sitting position and slumped back against the tree behind him.

"Do you often sleep outside?" A voice suddenly asked.

Startled, Kiba forced his right eye to open and found he was looking up at a hooded figure wearing black tinted goggles. "What the hell Shino? Don't sneak up on me like that you creep."

"I've actually been standing here for a few minutes." Shino replied matter-o-factly.

"Whatever. What the hell did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything." He replied.

"Well, would you mind telling me why I woke up on the fucking ground?"

"I was actually wondering that myself. I was also wondering why you smell like a liquor cabinet. Also, why does your face look like someone mistook you for a punching bag recently?"

"Oh. That. That's because I –" He let his voice trail off as the night before came rushing back to him. The alcohol. Hinata. She rejected him. She chose Naruto over him. 'Naruto. That fucking idiot. How dare he?' Kiba felt his stomach churn with anger. And then the next thing he knew, he was puking all over the ground at Shino's feet.

Shino moved back a few steps. "Did you really have to do that in front of me?" He asked, a hint of disgust appearing in his normally emotionless voice.

Kiba glared up at him, his face tinted green. "It's not like I wanted to do it Shino. Actually if I'd had a choice I would have thrown up all over your stupid face."

"Hm. Aren't you just a bundle of sunshine this morning."

"Oh, just shut up and leave me alone." Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shino rolled his eyes behind his goggles and then bent down. He grabbed Kiba by the arm and pulled him up.

Kiba swayed on his feet. "What are you doing Shino?"

He rolled his eyes again, and slipped Kiba's arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to take you home."

"I don't need your help."

Ignoring his statement, Shino said, "Just come on. Let's go."

x

Akamaru was anxiously awaiting the return of his master. He'd spent the entire night sleeping by the front door. Kiba always came home, but last night he didn't, and that worried Akamaru.

All of a sudden a familiar smell wafted in front of his nose. Kiba was home, he could smell him. He heard the click of a key in the lock. Perking up his ears, he jumped to his feet.

Kiba opened the door, and stumbled into the house. He shut the door and leaned up against it, breathing heavy. Akamaru yipped happily, before rising to his hind legs and placing his big paws on Kiba's shoulders. Kiba wrapped his arms around Akamaru's huge, furry frame, hugging him. He rubbed his dog's nose gently. "Sorry about last night boy." Akamaru licked his cheek lovingly, as if to say that all was forgiven. Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a dog treat. He held it out to Akamaru, who took it and devoured it immediately.

Kiba shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom, dragging his feet the whole way. He locked the door behind him and turned to face the mirror. He let out a groan when he saw his reflection.

The right side of his face was covered with dried blood. His lip was split and his left eye was turning black and blue. And to make things worse he was pretty sure that his nose was broken. "Shit." He mumbled to himself. He washed the blood off his face and brushed his teeth, before heading to his room to get clean clothes. He decided to brush his teeth again, before he left the house. No matter how long and hard he brushed he couldn't seem to get that awful taste out of his mouth.

Shino was leaning against the wall when Kiba came back outside. "You're still here?"

"No I'm just a figment of your imagination. You're obviously losing your mind." Shino said bluntly.

Kiba glared at him. "You know Shino, you're really being an asshole today."

"Speak for yourself. At least I didn't puke all over your shoes."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want Shino?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened last night."

"That's really none of your business." He said as he turned and began to walk away.

Shino narrowed his eyes and with a flick of his wrist he'd sent his bugs after him. The swarm of bugs banded together and wrapped around Kiba's legs, tripping him.

Kiba landed on his face. "What the hell was that for?!" He jumped back up, raising his fist at Shino. "Are you trying to piss me off even more? Because it's worki –" Kiba's voice trailed off as his body began to sway.

Shino was behind him in a second. "You know, you should probably sit down." He whispered as he reached out to catch him.

"Like I said earlier, I don't need your help." Kiba pulled himself out of Shino's grasp, only to tumble back to the ground.

Shaking his head, Shino held out his hand towards Kiba. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. And you obviously can't get around by yourself in your present state, so I guess you're stuck with me."

Reluctantly, Kiba took Shino's hand, and let him pull him back up to his feet. "Fine. But can we go get something to eat first? I think I threw up everything I ate yesterday and maybe even the day before that."

"Fine. But you're paying."

Kiba groaned. "Alright."

x

It was only 7:10 and Naruto already found himself up and dressed, eating breakfast. His alarm hadn't even gone off yet. He took a bite of his cereal, chewing thoughtfully. "I know that I told Hinata to come and see me today," he wondered aloud, "But I never gave her a specific time. What if she doesn't come over till this afternoon? Or what if she comes over and I'm not here?" He glanced at the clock. 7:12. He hastily shoved the last few bites of cereal into his mouth, slipped on his shoes and ran out of the apartment.

He slowed to a stop, when he saw the Hyuga Household. Doubling over, Naruto put his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Slowly, he walked up the path to Hinata's front door. He knocked, taking a deep breath as he did so, praying that Hinata would be the one who would answer.

The door swung open and Naruto's face fell.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto made a face. "Hi Neji. Is Hinata home?"

Neji narrowed his lavender eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Hinata and I are going to train together today."

"Is that so?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yup."

"Fine. I'll go get her."

"Hey Neji, hang on a second."

Neji stopped and looked back at Naruto. "Yes. What is it? Do you want to see Hinata or me? If you wanted to see me all you had to do was say so, Naruto." He said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto shook his head. "No. No, I'm really here to see Hinata. But there's just something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Neji was growing impatient. He was supposed to be meeting up with Lee soon and he did not want to be late. He knew if he was, Lee would definitely try to make him do some sort of penalty exercise and that usually meant pushups.

Naruto made a face. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Kiba is going to come over here looking for Hinata sometime today."

"And that's important to me why?" He sighed. He was definitely going to be late, and Lee was definitely going to make him do pushups. The thought of pushups made him sigh again. Lee had been so much easier to deal with when he was younger. But ever since he'd become a chunin he's been even more… completely insane.

"Because you're her cousin, and I figured that you would want what was best for her."

Snapping back to reality, Neji raised his eyebrows. "Of course I want what's best for her."

"Well, then when Kiba comes around, it would be in Hinata's best interest if you didn't let him see her."

"Why? They're team mates."

A look of anger flashed across Naruto's face. "I know. But still. Just keep him away from Hinata. Please Neji."

Neji nodded. "Alright. I will. Now if that's all, I would like to go tell Hinata that you're here. I have things to do myself you know." He walked back into the house without another word. "Hinata," he called down the hall, "Naruto is here to see you."

There was a loud crash that sounded from inside Hinata's bedroom. She stuck her head out through the doorway and squeaked, "Na-Naruto i-is here?"

"Yes he's outside."

She squeaked out an unintelligible word and ran out of her room to the front door.

"N-Naruto! Y-you're here." She said breathlessly when she saw him.

He laughed nervously. "Uh yeah. I'm sorry that it's so early. It's just that-that I woke up early, and I really wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind."

A huge smile spread over her face. "You wanted to see me? R-really Naruto?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course, Hinata. You're my girlfriend now. Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"G-girl-f-friend? Really? She blushed a deep shade of crimson.

He nodded, his face almost as red as hers. "Well yeah. I kinda thought you were because of last night. Do you not want to be?"

"Of course I want to be your g-girlfriend, N-Naruto. That makes me so happy."

He grinned again, as he took her hand in his. "Good. I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Helloooo everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5! This chapter was originally part of the one before this but it was HUGE. So I split them up and made two chapters! Woo! Okay I'll stop talking now so you can read this (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.**

"What is the matter, Neji? You seem to be a little off today!" Lee asked loudly, as he bandaged a cut on Neji's arm.

Neji shook his head. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking about something."

"It must be something important if it was able to take your mind off of our match long enough for me to wound you three times."

"It's just something that Naruto said to me earlier."

Lee's head perked up. "Hm? Naruto? What did he say to you?"

Neji sighed. "Well, he came by the house early this morning looking for Hinata saying that they were going to train together. So I said I would go tell her that he was here, but then he got this really weird look on his face and told me that if Kiba were to come by asking about Hinata, that I should tell him she wasn't there."

Lee's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you think he would say something like that, Neji?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me. He just said that it was in Hinata's best interest if she was nowhere near Kiba. It was odd."

"That is odd indeed!" They were quiet for a moment, as Lee began packing up his medical supplies. "Neji, when did Naruto and Hinata start training together?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I doubt they're really going to train together, Lee."

"Hm? Why would you think that, Neji? If that is what Naruto said then I believe it is true!"

He groaned. "I'm pretty sure they'll spend the entire day," he grimaced, and shook his head, "Kissing."

Lee stared at him. "Kissing? Why would they be – Oh! Does that mean that Hinata has finally told Naruto of her feelings towards him?!"

Neji nodded. "Apparently so."

"That is wonderful! How did you find out? Did they tell you?"

"No. I saw them last night with my Byakugan."

Lee made a face and poked Neji in the chest. "Neji, you should not use your Byakugan to spy on people!"

Neji pushed his hand away. "Relax Lee. I wasn't spying. Hiashi asked me to wait up for Hinata since she was so late getting home, and I was getting worried so I used my Byakugan to look for her and that was when I saw them."

"I see!" Lee smiled. "Ah there is not a better time for love than in the spring time of our Youth! I am happy for them!"

Neji frowned. "Lee, why do you always insist on saying that? It isn't even spring right now."

Giggling, Lee stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "I am sorry Neji. I cannot help it!"

Neji shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile a little. "You spend way too much time with Guy Sensei don't you?"

"No!" Lee got right up in Neji's face and yelled, "I can NEVER spend too much time with Guy Sensei! If anything I am not spending near enough time with him!"

Neji chuckled under his breath and stood up. "Come on Lee. I'm not as distracted anymore. Let's go again."

Lee jumped up and down excitedly. "Yosh! I am ready Neji! This time I shall again be victorious!"

"That's what you think."

x

"There you've finally finished eating. Now would you just tell me what happened so we can get it over with already?" Shino asked, after seeing Kiba sit down his chopsticks.

Kiba frowned at him. "Get it over with? Geeze. Shino if you're that upset about hearing what I have to say, I won't even tell you."

Shino glared at him. "Just tell me. Now."

Kiba sighed in defeat. "Fine. Well, you should know that I like Hinata."

"That much is obvious." Shino said blankly.

Kiba looked exasperated. "Are you serious? How? How long have you known?"

"I've known for years. No just get on with it. Keep talking."

"Years? Crap. Okay. Well, last night I kind of got drunk, and drunk me decided that it would be a great idea to go looking for Hinata and tell her how I feel about her."

"And?" Shino prompted him to say more.

"And I found her. She was spying on Naruto as usual. And then Hinata and I had an argument. I guess I sort of yelled at her, and I said some things about Naruto that she didn't like."

"And?" Shino said again.

"And then I told her how I feel about her. But she rejected me. She chose that idiot Naruto over me, how could she do that?"

Ignoring his question, Shino said, "And then what happened?"

"I might have grabbed her. I didn't mean to do it so hard, I just didn't want her to leave." He paused, waiting for Shino to say something, but his teammate was silent so he continued. "And then-then I kissed her."

"You kissed her." Shino said flatly.

Kiba threw up his hands. "Yeah. I kissed her. I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't stop myself."

"And then?"

"Then she fucking started screaming. And then Naruto came. And my face got all messed up. Oh yeah, and then I went to sleep in the dirt."

"Interesting." Shino said quietly.

Kiba looked angry. "Interesting? What, you think this is funny Shino?"

"No. It isn't funny. But you should stop yelling. We are in public, you know."

Kiba's face reddened as he noticed the people sitting around them were staring at him. He was just about to ask what Shino had meant by 'interesting' when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey Kiba!"

Sakura had just walked out of a shop directly across from them. "How's it going?" She called out as she jogged over to them. When she got closer she made a face and sat down beside Kiba. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happened on a mission."

"Oh okay. It looks painful. Would you like me to heal it for you?"

Kiba shrugged. "It's no big deal. It doesn't hurt too badly."

Sakura shook her head. "Oh come here. It won't take long." She yanked him closer to her and began to heal his face.

"Um, Sakura?" he asked after she'd finished.

"Hm? What's up?"

He made a face. "Uh, do you have any medicine for a hangover?" He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't understand you. You were mumbling."

"He has a hangover." Shino interjected bluntly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, but didn't question the matter any further. Instead she reached into her medical bag and pulled something out. She handed Kiba six pills. "The pink ones should help with your nausea and the green ones are for the headache you probably have. Take one of each every six hours and you should be fine."

Kiba smiled weakly. "Thank you Sakura."

She grinned. "It's no problem. See you later Kiba."

"Goodbye Sakura." Shino hissed.

"Bye Shino." She grimaced and began to walk away.

Kiba waved after and then swallowed two of the pills she had given him. He couldn't help but gag. "Oh God, these are gross."

"Just think you have four more to take."

Kiba groaned. "Shut up. Don't remind me."

"Don't get angry with me. I'm not the one who got drunk off his ass last night and did various other stupid things because of it."

"You know Shino, sometimes I really think that you hate me."

x

Kiba let out a long sigh as he walked slowly down the road to Hinata's house. He'd finally managed to ditch Shino not too long ago. He wanted to apologize to Hinata for the things that had happened the day before. His stomach hurt, but he wasn't sure whether it was from his hangover or how nervous he was about talking to her.

After reaching the house, Kiba raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Hinata's not here." A cold voice said suddenly.

Kiba lowered his hand and turned to find Neji standing there.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away.

"Did something happen between you and Hinata that I should know about?" Neji asked suddenly.

Kiba stopped in his tracks. "No. What gave you that idea?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "Because earlier this morning Naruto came to see me, and he told me that if you were to come asking to see Hinata, it would be in her best interest not to allow you to see her."

Kiba's face went pale and his heart started racing. He tried to play it off. "What? Why the hell would he say something like that? Naruto's obviously just being a total dumb ass as usual."

"He sounded rather serious actually, a little worried even. And Naruto is well- he's Naruto, and he's very rarely serious so I think I'm going to take his word for this."

"Geeze, you actually believe him? He's a fucking idiot. Nothing he says ever makes sense. Nothing happened between Hinata and I. We're perfectly fine, I swear."

"If nothing happened, then why do you look so scared?" Kiba didn't answer. "If you hurt my cousin, you'll have me to answer to." Neji whispered calmly, before turning on his heel and walking into the house.

After the door shut Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. Neji was not someone he wanted to clash with, especially with Akamaru still bed ridden.

x

Naruto and Hinata were sitting together on a bench at the edge of the village. They'd spent the entire day together, just walking around and talking. They'd known each other for years, but Naruto felt as though he knew nothing about her. But he wanted that to change. He wanted to know everything. They talked about their pasts, about good times and about bad times. They talked about Naruto's dream to be Hokage, and about Hinata's dream of helping Naruto to realize his.

Now they were taking a break from walking around so they could sit together and watch the sun go down. The sky looked prettier than it normally did. But then again so did the trees, and the grass and the entire village. Even the dirt on the ground seemed to look nice. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he thought about it. _'Everything looks better when I'm with her.'_

Naruto whispered something in her ear and she tipped her head back and laughed, laying her hand on his arm as she did so. Naruto grinned and laughed along with her.

Hinata shivered and moved closer to Naruto. He could feel her tiny body shaking against his. Not wanting her to be cold he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She made a small noise of contentment as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked after a while, his voice quiet.

She nodded into his chest. "Yes."

"Great. Today was a really good day." He said, grinning.

"Today was wonderful."

He tilted her face so that she was looking at him, and kissed her softly. "You're wonderful, Hinata."

Hinata's face turned bright red. She couldn't help it. Even now that Naruto was hers, she still found herself acting shy sometimes. "I-I'm not nearly as wonderful as you are, Naruto."

He shook his head. "No, you're amazing."

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiled happily as she snuggled back against him.

Naruto felt her shivering again. "You're cold, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry."

He stood up and took off his jacket. "Here. Put this on." He draped it over her shoulders.

Her face went pink. "N-Naruto, are you s-sure? What about you?"

He grinned. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell ya what! You stay here and wear that and I'll run back to my apartment quick and get a blanket for you okay?"

"O-okay, N-Naruto."

"I'll be back before you know it okay? Don't go anywhere." Naruto kissed her on the lips, before turning to run down the street towards his apartment.

x

The sun hung low in the sky, basking the world beneath it in a warm orangeish glow.

Kiba found Hinata sitting alone on a bench near the outskirts of the village. She had her face angled upwards, taking in the sunset.

He walked over to her slowly, dreading what he was about to say the whole way. "Hinata?" he said when he finally reached her, his voice quiet.

Startled, she jumped and looked over at him. "Ki-Kiba! What are you do-doing here?"

He looked down at his feet. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday."

"Oh, I-I see."

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I don't know what got into me yesterday. I was drunk, and I know that I said and did some things that I shouldn't have and I am so sorry."

Hinata was silent. She didn't want to look at him. She could hear the hurt in his voice. He was trying to hide it, and that just made her feel worse. "I'm sorry too, Kiba."

"You don't have to be sorry Hinata. I'm the one who messed up."

She shook her head. "But I am sorry Kiba."

"It's okay Hinata. I just-" Kiba sensed someone else's presence behind him and turned. When he saw who it was he fell silent.

"What do you want?"Naruto asked quietly.

"That doesn't concern you. I'm here to speak with Hinata."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, I think it does concern me."

"Mind your own business, Naruto. And get lost." Kiba grumbled.

Naruto walked over so he was right in Kiba's face. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you lay another finger on Hinata!"

"I'm not going to touch her! Geeze! Now get the hell out of my face!" Kiba said, shoving him back slightly.

"You think you can just get away with what you did yesterday? Because you can't Kiba. You're lucky she didn't tell Grandma Tsunade! I told her that she should, but she didn't want to get you in trouble! Hinata cares about you, she's your friend! So how do you get off on hurting her?"

"I could never get off on hurting her! I never wanted to hurt her in the first place!" Kiba yelled back at him.

"Well, you did. You hurt her feelings and that's not all. She has a bruise around her wrist from when you grabbed her with your filthy paws."

Kiba looked back at Hinata, who immediately hid her arms behind her back. "I-I didn't mean to Hinata. I'm sorry."

"Do you really think sorry is enough to fix what happened? She trusted you and you hurt her."

Kiba tried to say something back, but he couldn't find any words.

Naruto's voice came out as a growl. "I won't let you hurt her ever again, do you hear me?" His eyes flashed red, his pupils narrowing into slits.

Kiba jumped back, gritting his teeth. He hadn't expected the Nine Tails would make an appearance.

"Naruto, th-that's enough." Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm and his eyes reverted back to their normal blue. "Let's just go o-okay?"

"Alright. I'm coming."

Kiba stood there in silence as he watched them walking away. The farther away they got, the smaller and blurrier their forms became. He wasn't sure how long he stood there like that, his arms hanging down at his sides, his fists clenched. The sun was fully set, and Naruto and Hinata were both long gone by the time Kiba decided to leave as well. He started off walking at a lazy, sluggish pace that would put Shikamaru to shame. He walked so slow, it almost felt as if he wasn't even moving at all.

He ducked into the first store he saw. He wandered through the aisles piling various things he needed –and some that he didn't– into his arms. He dumped the items onto the counter, and mumbled a half-hearted greeting to the cashier, who smiled in return, talking loudly about something, as she rang up his things. She might have been talking about the weather, or about the Hokage, or even about something else entirely, but Kiba wasn't listening at all. He smiled at her to be friendly, before placing his money into her hand. "Keep the change." He muttered as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the shop and back into the street.

He ran down the road as fast as he could, and only stopped once he got to his house. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it as quietly as he could. Akamaru looked up at him, his tail thumping excitedly on the carpet beneath him.

Kiba smiled weakly at his furry best friend. "Hi Akamaru." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a dog bone, and tossed it to Akamaru, who caught it in his mouth. "I'm going to bed now. Are you coming boy?"

Akamaru got to his feet and trotted down the hall to Kiba's room. Kiba closed the door behind them, and watched as his dog made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. He tossed the contents of his bag onto his desk. He grabbed the only thing he was interested in from the pile and climbed into bed.

He sat there for a moment, staring at the case of sake sitting in his lap. Sighing, he picked up one of the bottles, and brought it to his lips. He held it there for a moment, without drinking it as he thought about the reason why he was drinking in the first place.

The more he thought about it, the more reasons he came up with.

He wasn't exactly sure which reason was the main cause. Before he'd only done it for Hinata, so that he could work up the courage to tell her how he felt. This time, he wasn't drinking for her, but because of her. Because she'd rejected him, and because of what he'd done to her. Because she'd chosen Naruto over him.

His grip on the bottle tightened considerably at the thought of the Nine Tailed Fox container.

"Naruto." The name came out sounding more like a growl than a word.

x

Kiba rolled over in bed, and landed on something hard. It dug into his side, and he groaned as he reached down to grab it. He pulled it close to his face and stared at it, the darkness of his room making it hard to see what it was. But he knew what it was. Of course he knew. It wasn't just that he could tell by its weight and the way it was shaped. It was just that he knew.

He pulled the stopper out of the bottle, and drained the rest of its contents into his mouth before tossing it on his bedroom floor with the other empty bottles of sake. His hands fumbled around the bed looking for another bottle, and when he found none he grumbled aloud to himself about needing to buy more in the morning.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you all liked this chapter. Figured I should add a bit of Kiba conflict into the story to keep it going. Anyways don't worry! I'll throw in a cute and fluffy chapter all about Naruto and Hinata's growing relationship next! Please keep the reviews coming! Reading them always makes writing this even better! (:**


End file.
